


BokuAka - Tutto per una palla

by GReina



Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Bokuto aveva organizzato tutto sin nei minimi dettagli per quella sera, ma...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161491
Kudos: 3





	BokuAka - Tutto per una palla

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE!!! SEGUONO LEGGERI SPOILER DEL MANGA

Bokuto non aveva mai smesso di avere sbalzi d’umore. Quella caratteristica era parte di lui e già da molti anni aveva capito di dover imparare a conviverci, ma si era preso del tempo, aveva fatto con calma. Si era detto che non c’era motivo di provare a combatterli fintanto che era al liceo. D’altronde era ancora un ragazzo e poteva permettersi di dipendere dagli altri. Aveva i propri amici; sapeva di potersi fidare di loro, così per anni aveva lasciato che fossero altri a risolvere i suoi problemi al posto suo perché – nonostante la serietà della sua condizione lo spingeva spesso a percepire le cose, che fossero belle o brutte, in maniera diversa da come faceva il resto del mondo – riconosceva che i suoi erano problemi insignificanti che alla peggio gli avrebbero potuto far perdere una partita di pallavolo.

Tutto quello, tuttavia, era dovuto cambiare alla fine del liceo. Aveva deciso di prendere in mano la propria vita e con essa le proprie responsabilità durante una partita dei Nazionali. Se gli avessero chiesto cosa quel giorno ci fosse stato di diverso rispetto agli altri, Bokuto senza esitazione avrebbe risposto: “Akaashi”. Sapeva quanto l’alzatore fosse in ansia per quel Torneo e non poteva più permettersi di aggiungere anche il peso delle sue crisi sulle sue spalle.

Bokuto Koutarou – giocatore professionista da ormai sette anni – soffriva ancora di sbalzi d’umore, ma aveva imparato a conviverci e dominarli. Fu solo grazie a questo che, quando il compagno gli disse che avrebbe lavorato fino a tardi nel giorno di San Valentino, lui poté subito mascherare la propria depressione con un sorriso.

 _“Pensa positivo.”_ era il suo mantra quando sentiva di stare per diventare triste, così aveva guardato Akaashi e risposto:

“Vorrà dire che passerò a prenderti a lavoro e andremo a cenare tardi sotto le stelle in un posto romantico!”

Quando il 14 febbraio arrivò, Bokuto era felice. Si impose di non pensare che in quel momento Akaashi stava probabilmente lavorando stanco ed esasperato come lo era stato negli ultimi giorni a causa dell’importante consegna che aveva tra poco. Invece, si concentrò sul come rendere quella serata perfetta e indimenticabile per il suo compagno.

Passò la mattina ad allenarsi con i propri compagni di squadra, scoprendo che Kageyama aveva qualche misteriosa sorpresa in serbo per Hinata e che Miya e Sakusa avevano prenotato due posti in un centro benessere termale che li avrebbe coccolati e fatti riposare per l’intera giornata.

“Giusto in modo che Omi-Omi raduni tutte le proprie forze in modo tale che la notte-” ma Bokuto non seppe mai cosa il biondo volesse che facesse il suo compagno, perché questi lo zittì con un sicuramente doloroso scappellotto sulla nuca.

Pranzò insieme agli amici prima che tutti si separarono per andare ognuno verso i propri appuntamenti, quindi a Bokuto non rimase altro che prepararsi in vista di quella sera.

Qualche giorno prima aveva comprato o prenotato tutto l’occorrente, cosicché i suoi compiti per quel pomeriggio si limitarono al dover passare a ritirare ciò che serviva dai vari negozi.

La prima tappa fu il fioraio, poi la tintoria ed infine il ristorante dal quale aveva ordinato i piatti preferiti di Keiji. Tornò a casa e lì si fece con calma una doccia nell’attesa che la sera arrivasse. Quando si fu fatto un certo orario, poi, si vestì e profumò, prese le chiavi dell’auto, il cesto da pic-nic con dentro il cibo, la coperta ed i fiori. Mise il tutto in macchina e partì alla volta dell’ufficio di Akaashi.

 _“Non devo giocare, non devo giocare.”_ il suo compagno non aveva ancora finito di lavorare, per questo motivo Koutarou aveva deciso di fare due passi finendo in un parco poco distante dove molte volte – in attesa

del corvino – aveva avuto modo di giocare a pallavolo con gli universitari del quartiere. Stava osservando una loro partita da un po’ per la quale, vestito elegante com’era, aveva dovuto faticare parecchio per trattenersi.

Distrarsi fu più facile quando il pianto di un bambino attirò la sua attenzione. Si allontanò dal campo di gioco illuminato per raggiungere la fonte del rumore.

“È per questo che mi hai fatto venire fino qui a quest’ora, tesoro?” stava dicendo una donna – sicuramente sua madre – al bambino che piangeva “Non posso recuperartela, è troppo in alto! Domani te ne compro una nuova.” era abbastanza tardi, quindi Bokuto dovette avvicinarsi per capire di cosa i due stessero parlando mentre fissavano l’albero lì accanto. La donna stava ancora cercando di far muovere il figlio verso casa cercando di spiegargli che era buio e che non potevano fare nulla. A quel punto, il giocatore fu abbastanza vicino da poter vedere l’oggetto intrappolato tra i rami, quindi si ritrovò ad aprire maggiormente gli occhi piacevolmente sorpreso mentre il bambino diceva piangendo:

“Ma non è giusto! È la palla che mi ha regalato papà, io non ne voglio altre!!” era proprio una palla da pallavolo, e quello aggiunto all’attaccamento che il bambino sembrava avere verso l’oggetto lo spinse ad intervenire.

“Hey, Hey, Hey!!” provò a tranquillizzarlo sorridendo “È tua quella bella palla?” il piccolo lo guardò piagnucolante ed annuì, così Koutarou si tolse la giacca, si allentò la cravatta e si tirò su le maniche della camicia.

“Ora te la prendo!” la donna tentò di fermarlo:

“La prego, non ce n’è bisogno! È troppo in alto.” ma Bokuto si limitò ad agitare una mano per aria per dire che non era niente di che, poi prese ad arrampicarsi.

L’atleta se l’era sicuramente immaginato più semplice, ma una volta che aveva iniziato non poteva certo deludere la speranza che era nata sul volto di quel ragazzino! Gli era bastato guardare i suoi occhi illuminarsi per convincersi che avrebbe a tutti i costi dovuto portare a termine il suo compito. Cinque minuti e una camicia del tutto sudata dopo, quindi, l’uomo riuscì ad arrivare al ramo criminale per strappargli l’ostaggio e lanciarlo al bambino felice tre metri sotto di lui.

“Grazie, signore!!” urlò questi entusiasta, ed entusiasta era anche Bokuto, finché il ramo che gli reggeva le gambe non iniziò a cedere facendolo cadere rovinosamente. Le sporgenze dell’albero sottostanti attutirono di molto la caduta, ma non per questo non fu dolorosa. Sentì la donna gridare spaventata e vide il bambino coprirsi gli occhi con una mano prima di toccare il suolo con la schiena.

“Aih, Aih, Aih…” si lamentò tentando – senza successo – di rialzarsi.

* * *

Tardare così tanto non era da lui. Akaashi aveva tentato di non agitarsi, ma era difficile continuare a rimanere tranquillo dopo aver trascorso un’ora ad aspettare invano il proprio compagno. Aveva tentato di chiamarlo più volte al cellulare, ma questo continuava a suonare a vuoto fino alla segreteria. Aveva provato allora a contattare i suoi amici, ma molti – probabilmente impegnati con ogni genere di appuntamento romantico – non risposero, mentre altri gli dissero sconsolati di non poterlo aiutare. Non gli era rimasto quindi che tornare a casa con i mezzi pubblici per controllare che non fosse lì e in tal caso chiamare la polizia per capire che fine avesse fatto. Una parte di sé si rendeva conto che quello poteva anche sembrare estremo visto che non erano passati giorni o infinite ore dalla sua scomparsa, eppure Bokuto era un caso particolare. Non aveva mai più avuto crisi serie dalla fine del liceo, ma Keiji sarebbe stato un idiota a credere che i suoi sbalzi d’umore depressi fossero cessati. I due uomini vivevano insieme ormai da più di tre anni, e sebbene l’atleta avesse da tempo imparato ad autogestire i propri momenti negativi, Akaashi aveva sempre saputo riconoscerli quando arrivavano, anche se l’altro li mascherava ormai in fretta con sorrisi e pensieri positivi. Se lo immaginò quindi del tutto depresso e da solo chissà dove, e l’ansia crebbe. Stava per aprire la porta di casa ed urlare a gran voce il suo nome quando il cellulare squillò e lui – senza neanche guardare chi fosse – rispose esclamando:

“Koutarou!”

“Emmh, no… ma chiamo per lui.” era la voce di una donna. “Questo numero è segnato come contatto d’emergenza del signor-”

“È successo qualcosa a Koutarou??” chiese immediatamente nel panico.

“Sta bene.” si affrettò a dire la donna “Ha subito una brutta caduta, ma non ha riportato danni permanenti. Avrà solo alcune difficoltà a muoversi per qualche settimana. L’ho chiamata per sapere se può venirlo a prendere.” seguì il nome dell’ospedale in cui era ricoverato e a chi si sarebbe dovuto rivolgere Akaashi per raggiungere la stanza di Bokuto. Il corvino non perse tempo e – entrando in casa giusto il tempo per recuperare le chiavi della propria auto – corse in fretta verso l’amore della sua vita.

“Keijiiii!!” urlò questi dal letto non appena lo vide. Nella stanza erano presenti solo lui, una donna e un bambino. La donna si presentò, ma Akaashi ignorò sia lei che il bambino per concentrarsi sull’uomo che amava.

“Kou! Che cosa è successo? Stai bene??”

“Sto bene.” mise il broncio “Ma dicono che non posso giocare per almeno due settimane! Due!!” incrociò le braccia indispettito “Hanno proprio esagerato!” Akaashi sospirò quando si rese conto che l’altro stava davvero bene, quindi si voltò verso la donna e si inchinò:

“Scusi la scortesia di poco fa.” le porse la mano presentandosi. Bokuto gli spiegò che era stata lei a chiamare l’ambulanza quando era caduto dall’albero, così il corvino si ritrovò a ringraziarla profondamente.

“Non dica così, d’altronde è per riprendere la palla a mio figlio che si è fatto male.”

“Ma lei avrà sicuramente avuto dei piani per San Valentino, mi dispiace.” un lampo di tristezza sembrò passare dietro gli occhi della donna che sorrise triste mentre poggiava teneramente una mano sopra la testa del figlio:

“Non ho nessun programma per San Valentino ormai da tre anni.” Akaashi capì che sarebbe stato indiscreto approfondire l’argomento, quindi riprese a rivolgersi al proprio compagno:

“Tu faresti di tutto per una palla, vero?” Bokuto spalancò gli occhi, come se non capisse l’esasperazione dell’altro. Poi indicò la palla in questione.

“Ma guarda, Keiji! È da pallavolo!!” così a lui non rimase che ridere mentre scuoteva la testa.

“E ora è ancora più speciale!” urlò il bambino mostrando ad Akaashi l’autografo del giocatore professionista sul cuoio facendo ridere esaltato e soddisfatto Bokuto.

“Ora andiamo, tesoro.” lo richiamò sua madre. Poi questa si inchinò verso Keiji “Lo lascio alle sue cure.” il corvino si inchinò di rimando mentre il bambino correva verso il malato e – sporgendosi sul letto – lo abbracciava forte. Akaashi vide Bokuto trattenere un gemito di dolore prima che il più piccolo dicesse:

“Grazie!! Sei il mio eroe!!” il che fece passare ogni possibile sofferenza fisica da parte per Koutarou che si illuminò abbracciando a sua volta il bambino.

“E mi raccomando, gioca tanto a pallavolo!!” gli urlò mentre il piccolo usciva felice dalla stanza trascinato dalla mamma. Bokuto rimase a sorridere in quella direzione per qualche secondo, poi guardò Akaashi e riprese a lamentarsi come quando era appena entrato:

“Keijiiii!!” lui si sedette sul bordo del letto e iniziò ad accarezzarlo con tenerezza mentre questo piagnucolava ancora “Avevo organizzato tutto benissimo per questa sera! Non è giusto! Tu non ti saresti dovuto preoccupare così tanto! Volevo farti rilassare!” si imbronciò con sé stesso, così lui gli tolse il muso con un bacio.

“Ogni serata è perfetta insieme a te, Kou.” lo fece sorridere. Dopodiché lo aiutò ad alzarsi e con calma raggiunsero il bancone di quel piano d’ospedale dove Bokuto dovette firmare dei documenti per essere dimesso. Rientrarono in casa passando solo davanti al suo ufficio per recuperare il cibo da pic-nic che il suo compagno aveva sistemato nel portabagagli della macchina.

“Quindi hai fatto tutto questo per un bambino che piangeva?” gli chiese Akaashi quando – mentre mangiavano la cena comodi sul divano – Bokuto gli raccontò di come fosse stato attirato verso l’albero.

“Non potevo lasciare che rimanesse triste!!” Keiji sorrise, e quanto disse in seguito gli venne naturale, quasi quelle parole avessero aggirato il filtro cervello-bocca:

“Saresti un padre stupendo.” il corvino si rese conto dell’entità di quelle parole solo quando notò lo sguardo di Bokuto. Il suo cuore perse un battito e poi accelerò all’improvviso nell’apprendere quello che aveva appena fatto. Arrossì e stava giusto per dire qualcosa per banalizzare quando gli occhi dell’altro divennero due stelle luminose oscurate da un ancora più luminoso sorriso.

“Keijiii!” si sporse per abbracciarlo, ma il dolore alla schiena lo costrinse a desistere. Così Akaashi rise e lo aiutò avvicinandosi al posto suo. Si baciarono con tenerezza per alcuni secondi, poi Bokuto – serio e leggermente in ansia – gli chiese:

“Credi che io sia pronto?” Akaashi dovette sospirare per calmare il proprio tumulto. Adesso che quell’idea gli era entrata in testa non c’era modo affinché l’immagine di Bokuto che giocava e rideva con un eventuale _loro figlio_ lo abbandonasse.

“Sì.” confermò.

“E noi? Siamo pronti per questo?” il corvino respirò ancora a fondo, poi gli afferrò la mano sinistra e gli baciò la fede nuziale vecchia di due anni.

“Lo siamo”.


End file.
